Jiminy Cricket / Quotes
'Kingdom Hearts' *"Over here! Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." *"It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." *"Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it’s up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!" *"Well, well, as I live and breathe! If it isn't Pinocchio!" *"What in the world are you doing down here?" *"I just don't believe it. And here I was, up all night, just worried sick about you. Why of all the-Pinocchio!" *"Pinocchio! Are you telling me the truth?" *"Then tell me, what is this?" *"No fibbing, now! You know you're not supposed to tell lies. A lie only grows and grows, 'til you get caught! Plain as the nose on your face!" *"Oh, my! Who told you that? You need some advice from your conscience!" *"You need to be good so you can become a real boy. You promised Geppetto you would be, right?" *"He's not with you?" *"Now, hold on! There are all sorts of dangers and temptations out there! I'll go find Geppetto, so you just wait here. These fellows here will be helping me." *"Well, shall we go, Sora?" 'Kingdom Hearts: RE Chain Of Memories' *"Why, I know that voice... Pinocchio? Pinoke, it's you! Come on out!" *"Gee, there's no way you wouldn't find me again. I'm your conscience. And your conscience will always be your guide. Remember?" *"Well, for Pete's sake!" *"Well, I'll be! Geppetto's here, too?" *"Geppetto!" *"You tell me! How does a clockmaker wind up in the belly of a whale?" *"Well, he still tells fibs. But with a little help from me..." *"That boy's a handful! Sora, if you don't mind..." *"Pinocchio! What are you thinking?! You know Geppetto worries when you wander off by yourself." *"Here we go again!" *"So that's why you thought you had to tell a lie." *"No more keeping secrets, then. Have we got a deal?" *"Great! Then your nose won't---" *"Pinocchio, run for it!" *"Pinocchio, are you all right?" *"No, it's too dangerous." *"You should be with Geppetto. No use escaping from Monstro if you two get separated again!" *"It's working! Monstro's gonna sneeze!" *"They're gone. They must've gotten out safely." *"I don't mind being left behind, as long as they're both safe. Maybe Pinocchio doesn't need me after all." *"That little puppet used to have trouble telling right from wrong. But he's come a long way. Maybe he doesn't need Jiminy Cricket anymore. Seems like he's got a conscience of his very own." *"Well, what do you know... You might be right." 'Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance' *"That Pinocchio- he must have his poor father worried sick. Still, that little fella's some miracle. Imagine... Mr. Geppetto's wooden puppet, brought to life by the Blue Fairy! She made his wish for a son come true because he's given so much happiness to others. Now Pinocchio needs me to guide him and be his conscience, so maybe one day, he can be a real- Well, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, Jiminy. First, you gotta go find Pinoke." *"You can't fool me. You still think we know each other. And you've just about got me thinkin' it, too." *"Did ya say you were really going to help us find Pinocchio?" *"Huh? That's right-name's Jiminy! Jiminy Cricket. But shucks, have we met?" *"Hmm, if you say so. Anyway, Pinocchio comes first." *"Well, I'm almost certain he wandered off with a stranger." *"Hmm...I remember he was dressed in a black coat." *"Well, I'm goin' with ya. Pinocchio's gonna need his conscience, and that's where I come in." *"Pinocchio!" *"Thank goodness. Are you all right? Riku and I looked for ya everywhere." *"Why, Pinocchio, I think ya just might be finally startin' to learn." *"As I live and breathe..." *"Your dark side?" *"Sure. You can't shoulder all by your problems alone, ya know. You must have somebody-a friend you can talk to?" *"You will, Pinocchio. More than you can count." *"Okay!"